


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 19

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, Gen, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Married Life, Stairway to heaven AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: C'era una volta, tanto tempo fa...(questa fanfic fa parte del mio AU "Stairway to Heaven")





	

Ogni tre sabati (quindi di solito una volta al mese), c’era la serata con zio Cooper.

Era riuscito a mantenere quel giorno tutto per lui nonostante gli impegni lavorativi, volando da un lato all’altro degli Stati Uniti se necessario, pur di, era la scusa ufficiale, “concedere a Nightbird e Kurt una serata tutta per loro”.

Certo, come no.

Tracy, Hepburn e Fred sapevano perfettamente la verità: durante le serate con zio Cooper, ci si divertiva _tantissimo_ e lui non ci avrebbe mai rinunciato; non che con _Daddy_ e _Papa_ non ci si divertisse, eh, ma i sabato di zio Cooper erano unici nel loro genere perché veniva permesso loro tutto ciò che nel resto del mese era proibito: cibo spazzatura, niente verdura, mangiare i biscotti e il gelato sul divano e saltarci sopra mentre si cantavano le canzoni della Disney. La performance preferita di tutti era interrompere la mangiata di pizza, direttamente con le mani, dal cartone, per mettere il DVD de _La Bella e la Bestia_ e recitarlo _tutto_ , usando la televisione come una specie di base del karaoke: Tracy e Hepburn, che di solito avrebbero litigato per chi dovesse fare Belle, rimanevano silenziose ed ubbidienti quando zio Coop sceglieva i ruoli (assegnando a turno il ruolo della protagonista e quello di Missis Bric, così da non fare disparità), mentre Fred, dall’alto dei suoi quattro anni, si divertiva ad interpretare tutti i personaggi maschili, la Bestia inclusa, visto che era l’unico maschio e visto che l’unico ed il solo a poter interpretare Gaston era lo zio.

Cooper sosteneva che quello era Il Ruolo della sua vita, nonostante trovasse stupido che Gaston asserisse che l’unico compito delle femmine fosse stare in casa a cucinare, pulire e crescere i bambini, dal momento che _lui_ aveva fatto tutte quelle cose e tutto questo lo aveva reso l’incommensurabile esemplare di maschio che era – e le bimbe annuivano rapite, ripromettendosi da grandi di trovare un uomo esattamente come lo zio.

Ma a parte quello, non si potevano tanti interrogativi sui modelli maschili presentati nel film, ché tanto erano ben distinti così com’erano: a loro piacevano le canzoni, e saltare in giro, e mettersi le tovaglie per fare i vestiti da ballo e apparecchiare il tavolo grande della sala da pranzo come in _Stia con noi_ , momento in cui zio Coop abbandonava i panni di Gaston per armarsi di bastone da passeggio, cappello e candeliere e interpretare Lumiere.

E poi, una volta mangiato schifezze su schifezze ed aver saltato ovunque ed essersi rotolati senza ritegno in ogni angolo del salotto, si lasciavano docilmente cacciare nella vasca da bagno e preparare per la notte per il momento della favola.

– Zio Coop, la favola!

– Che succede alla principessa?

– E la vecchia matrigna fa la cattiva anche stavolta?

– Calma, calma – rispondeva lui, piazzando le bambine ciascuna nel suo letto e parcheggiando Fred insieme a Hepburn per poi rimetterlo nella sua stanza una volta che si fosse addormentato – Oh, adesso che siamo tutti pronti, possiamo cominciare.

Detto ciò, estrasse dal una borsa un grosso fascicolo rilegato e iniziò a leggere – Allora, saltiamo il solito “C’era una volta” perché lo sapete già; dunque, eravamo arrivati ad un momento speciale della nostra storia, ovvero quando re Eric, il principe Ridge, la principessa Brooke e la perfida regina Stephanie si recarono al Big Bear, una graaaande residenza sulle montagne, dove si poteva sciare, fare shopping, mangiare nei ristoranti e tutte quelle altre cose divertenti che si fanno nei resort di montagna. Avevano deciso di andare lì per festeggiare i cinquemila meravigliosi vestiti che avevano fatto cucire fino a quel momento, rendendo felici tutte le dame del regno, alla faccia di quegli incapaci del regno Spectra; nonostante gli screzi e i dissapori avuti fino a quel momento, re Eric e suo figlio Ridge si promisero che avrebbero continuato di buon accordo a realizzare ancora tanti meravigliosi abiti in futuro, mentre la perfida regina Stephanie per una volta smise di essere così cattiva e si mise a rievocare con la principessa Brooke le loro passate litigate, ammettendo alla fine che, nonostante le differenze di carattere, le incomprensioni e tutti i loro dolorosi trascorsi familiari, erano comunque parte di un’unica famiglia e non potevano non volersi bene. Per esempio c’era stata la volta in cui la principessa Brooke si era lasciata con il suo unico, vero ed eterno amore, il principe Ridge, e la regina Stephanie aveva fatto fuoco e fiamme perché...

 

*

 

Quando i bambini crollarono addormentati, sfiniti per la lunga giornata e per le emozionanti vicende della favola, Cooper riportò nel suo letto Fred e si mise a riordinare la casa per evitare la furia omicida di Kurt, facendo sparire tutte le tracce dei loro vergognosi bagordi alimentari; mise infine via il libro, _Beautiful, XX stagione, copione episodi da 200 a 253_ , sospirando soddisfatto – Beautiful è sempre Beautiful.


End file.
